Show 2 Diva's Special!
by C280931
Summary: Greg;s got his hands full here!


WWE on The Air!  
  
Interview 1: Victoria  
  
Greg: Hello everybody, and welcome to the Second Show of WWE on the Air. It's time for our Diva's Special, so let's start with Stevie Night Heat's own Victoria!  
  
Victoria: Hiiiiiiiiii! Do you like my super-cool Joke flower? It spurts water out! Stevie calls me Flower!  
  
Greg: Yes, I know he does Victoria.  
  
Victoria: Flower! Greggy-Poo call me Flower!  
  
Greg: Greggy-Poo? Look anyway, Victoria, I mean Flow- whatever your name is, you have a big chance coming up against Molly Holly and the Women's Title. What are you feelings towardsd Molly?  
  
Victoria: Stevie says I shouldn't talk to strangers.  
  
Greg: Hmmmm...lets try this! Stevie Says go to sleep!  
  
Victoria: *Snoring Is Heard*  
  
Greg: Stevie Says Slap yourself!  
  
Victoria: *Slaps herself* Owww!  
  
Greg: Stevie says answer my question!  
  
Victoria: I hope that I beat Molly Holly soon, because that way I can get her fat ass of the TV, and get the Title from around her waist and give it some dignity!  
  
Greg: Okay, we'll be back in a few seconds with our next guest, but first here's a commercial!  
  
Commercial 1: Don't Try This At Home  
  
Voice-Over: Bodies are Broken...Careers Ended in an Instant.....Yes, this is entertainment but the hazards are real.....Whatever you do, please Don't break Spanish People's Tables.  
  
Interview 2: Victoria & Sable  
  
Greg: We're back with Victoria -   
  
Victoria: Flower!  
  
Greg: Okay, were back with Flower and Sable!  
  
Sable: Hi Greg!  
  
Victoria: Hey, Sable do you want to smell my flower?  
  
Sable: I don't see the harm......Hey! Your ruined my mascara you cow!  
  
Greg: Hey! This is supposed to be a PG Show!  
  
Sable: Fine then! You ruined my mascara you female Dog!  
  
Greg: That's Better!  
  
Victoria: Dog's go Wuff!  
  
Sable: Can we please put her in a Mental Asylum or something?  
  
Victoria: I don't want to go to TNA!  
  
Greg: I don'tthink she meant that type of Asylum. Anyway, Sable wha--- What the hell are you doing!?  
  
Sable: Get her off my leg! SECURITY!!  
  
Greg: Bad Flower, stop humping Sable's Leg! We'll take a break whilst we sort this out!  
  
Commercial 2: YJ Stinger  
  
Cena: Other Wannabe's, we make them extinct! YJ Stinger is your energy drink!  
  
*The wasp flies by Cena*  
  
Cena: Ummm....I should have mentioned I'm allergic to Wasp Stings, right?  
  
Director: *Whispering* Just say World Life, and throw the horns!  
  
Cena: World Life! *Throws his fists togheter, squishing the wasp. A loud amount of buzzing is heard*  
  
Director: Oh No! Quick, put the Killer Wasps back in the box!  
  
Cena: John Cena's about to die, I wish I could have ate a woman's pi - *The sound of a body collapsing is heard*  
  
Director: Paramedics, and NEXT!  
  
Interview 3: Victoria, Sable & Lita  
  
Greg: Were back with Flower the Dog, Sable and now also Lita!  
  
Sable: Thank god you said "Stevie Says".  
  
Victoria: Stevie Said that Dogs get fleas!  
  
Lita: Hi Gre-  
  
Sable: Can we get rid of her anyway? I mean, if she's now a dog and she doesn't have a collar we can send her to the pound!  
  
Lita: Would you mind not interrup-  
  
Greg: I suppose so. Hey, Lita, is it fair to send Dog's to the Pound?  
  
Lita: Well, I don't think it's fair, because it-  
  
Sable: Who cares if it's fair? It's not legal to hump someone's leg!  
  
Greg: Okay, we'll get rid of Victoria during this commercial break!  
  
Commercial 3: Wrestlemania 20!  
  
Voice-Over: Buy the Wrestlemania 20 Video Game, only on Gamecube! Here's what one of our tester's,Number 900 said of it!  
  
900: Gamecube Rulez!  
  
Voice-Over: Buy Wrestlemania 20 Today!  
  
Interview 4: Victoria, Sable & Lita Part 2  
  
Greg: Well, were back for the Final Part of this show. Unfortunately, due to certain animal and human right laws, we couldn't put Victoria  
  
Victoria: Wuff! Flower! Wuff!  
  
Greg: We couldn't put Flower into the pund. Luckily, we were able to put her in a portable kennel!  
  
Lita: I still say this is unfa -   
  
Sable: Thank God for that!  
  
Lita: Well you ;let me finish talk-  
  
Greg: Time's nearly up, so let's just get a few words from all of our guests!  
  
Victoria: Stevie Says I need a tick bath!  
  
Sable: This was the most embarassing thing I've ever had to take part in!  
  
Lita: I'm really pis-  
  
Greg: Well, that's all we have time for. Tune in next time when I'll be interviewing Randy Orton! Goodnight! 


End file.
